One Shots: This Is Why You Don't Give Me Ideas
by Ph34r
Summary: [Request No. 2: Multiple-Man's Ultimate Attack!] Pointless ficcus that overflow with...pointlessness!
1. Request Log

Nov. 25-  
  
Right now my stats page says I have four reviews, but I've only seen one because fanfiction.net is evil and makes me wait for the rest. WAAIT...now I see two more! xD Ah, and there's the last one...  
  
OH..please note that I will probably write spamfics before regulars. This is just because I have a very limited schedual, what with school and homework. Don't take offence, please! ^__^;  
  
Rules for Requesting (Updated):  
  
1. No angstyness. Only humour, parody, or humourous romance, mmkay? UPDATE: I will also do slash if requested. xD  
  
2. Specify if the ficcy is a spamfic (semi-pointless thingu that's under 800 words) or a regular fic.  
  
3. I take an unlimited number of requests.  
  
4. There're really only three rules. I just like the number 4.  
  
(UPDATED!) Requests Not Yet Completed (not in any specific order):  
  
Sabertooth finds a kitten and brings it back to the Acolyte's base. (Regular or spamfic, requested by The RP)  
  
Pietro gets hyper and hits on/flirts with all the guys in Evo (including Logan, Xavier etc.).  
  
Pietro gets hyper and hits on/flirts with all the inanimate objects. (Assuming spamfics, but if all goes well... XDD Both requested by Shaman Dani of the Flamingos.)  
  
Kitty is dared by Rogue to be Scott for a full day. (Regular, requested by Dark Jaded Rose)  
  
Requests Completed:  
  
Jamie in the danger room, must include quotes given. 


	2. Jamie Conga! Spamfic

Forgive any typos, I'm working on notepad AND my laptop's keyboard suxxors.  
  
****  
  
Spamfic: Congaaa!  
  
by Ph34r  
  
Requested by: Stephanie  
  
****  
  
"YEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!"  
  
The loud, innocent voice that one generally associates to Jamie Madrox rang throughout the top floor of Charles Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, down the stairs, and through every bedroom, bathroom and hall it could possibly ring through, causing everyone in the institute (and about a mile around) to hear it.  
  
But the person who heard it the loudest was Professor Xavier himself, who was standing (er, sitting) right next to Jamie. He winced slightly, rubbing his temples.  
  
"I can see that you're happy about this..." He said, smiling slightly. This went unnoticed by Jamie, however, as he currently was involved in a conga line with his multiples, who were all yelling 'We have internet! We have internet!' at the top of their lungs.  
  
Yes. Xavier had just announced to the young mutant that the Institute now had internet access. Why they did not have it before, I don't know. I mean, you'd think that if they had a giant computer with the ability to locate mutants in their basement, they would at least have the 'net, right?  
  
But I digress.  
  
Everyone else, having heard the multiples' yelling, burst into the room. They ran straight to the Professor.  
  
"We have internet?!" Xavier winced again, nodding.  
  
"YEEEESSS!" They shouted, joining the ever-growing Jamie Conga, which now spanned the entire room because of several hits directed at the original Jamie.  
  
They all rejoiced, until Jean paused, glancing at the Professor, who was in a fit of giggles. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"We don't have internet, LIAR!" Everyone else looked shocked. "GET HIIIIM!"  
  
And later that day, when Ororo came back from her shopping trip, she found the professor locked in the hall closet, gagged and glued down to the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
If y'all were wondering, Stephanie requested a spamfic in which Jamie and his multiples head a conga line. 


	3. The Ultimate Attack of MultipleMan

*dances* I get to do another Jamie spamfic!  
  
~~~~  
  
****  
  
The Ultimate Attack of Multiple-Man  
  
by Ph34r  
  
Requested by Zoken  
  
****  
  
It was a fairly normal day at Xavier's Institute. Some of the X-Men and all of the new recruits were in the Danger Room, working together to beat their virtual enemy... Well, actually, they were simply standing there, because the computer-generated Mystique wasn't doing anything. At all.   
  
Kitty was wondering idly if Logan had fallen asleep at the controls again, Rogue was silently angsting, and Bobby was trying to sneak a grope or two of the girls, while the others were playing a pointless game of tag. Kurt and Jamie currently had the upper hand.  
  
"Uh, you guys, we should probably, like, attack her." Kitty spoke up after a while, because if Logan really wasn't asleep, she didn't want to get a lecture about not doing anything. Secretly, however, she just wanted to ruin the tag game.  
  
"Kitty, yer startin' ta act lahke Jean." Rogue snapped, upset at the fact that her angsting had been interrupted. Everyone stared at her.  
  
"Um, not really.." Roberto began, before being silenced by a Glare of DOOM™. "..eek."  
  
Eventually, they attacked the psuedo-Mystique one by one. Each attack had no affect on her...she just stood there all virtual blue lady like. Finally, it was Jamie's turn.  
  
He grinned evilly. "Now for the ultimate attack of Madrox the Multiple-Man..."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Oh boy.."  
  
Jamie glared at her, which was actually more cute than scary (I mean, have you seen a thirteen year old try to glare?). Rahne and Jubilee had to fight back "awww!"s at his expression.  
  
"Shut up. Ahem, anyway! My ultimate attack!!" At this, he whacked himself over the head several times, eliciting about fifty or so multiples. Each was grinning evilly like the last. There was a long pause, then...  
  
"MOSH PIIIIIT!" The Jamies shouted, and very loud metal music started to play as they headbanged and bumped into everyone (which only served to produce even more Jamies).  
  
*  
  
Professor Xavier watched the scene, raising an eyebrow and looking at Logan, who was trying to keep a straight face. "Logan?"  
  
"I couldn't resist, Chuck. The kid's just too damn cute."  
  
"True, so very true."  
  
~~~~  
  
A few things to note. One, I don't hate Rogue, just in case it seemed like I was being biased. Two, I realise most fics say Jamie is ten or twelve, but I'm going with the age given on his profile at Beyond Evolution, which is 13. Three, I suck at accents. Badly. xD 


End file.
